


And then I wrote about Overwatch

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.va hates being underestimated and loves making old jerks despair, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hyper Competant D.va, McCree and Nicknames, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: Transferal of Overwatch drabbles from my tumblr I proMISE I WON'T SPAM THE TAGS OKAY I WAS RAISED BETTER THAN THAT.First chapter's just a table of contents!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter the first: McCree uses lots of nicknames, runs away from his feelings. Light McHanzo content.

Chapter the second: D.va knows everyone expects her to be a slob couch potato gamer but listen: _she is a fucking soldier_

Chapter '3': Zenyatta expresses genuine concern for a teammate. D.va.exe stops working.


	2. Nicknames, Lite McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/157804736126/i-dont-use-that-many-nicknames-mccree-laughed
> 
> ensemble, everyone's friendly joking, no one gets hurt (except possibly mccree if/when [redacted] catches him)

“I don’t use THAT many nicknames!” McCree laughed, shaking his head. The atmosphere in the break room was convivial even with all of them (mostly) sober.

“Excuse me, you called me stringbean for the first three weeks I was here,” Genji retorted, visor flashing with mirth.

“Not to mention you call everyone sugar, darling-”

“-it wasn’t really a nickname but he’d say ‘pip pip love’ when I first signed on-”

“-sweetpea, he once called Winston Mr. Peanuts-”

“-and he threw me out a window,” McCree adds, still with good humor. “A first-story window, though, because he’s a sweetheart deep down.”

“Sweetheart, that’s another one,” Hanzo added to much nodding. “And sweetie and sugarpie.”

Pharah grinned. “He still calls me Sunshine and Hermanita some days-”

“-sugarbean once, then never again cause we laughed so hard,” Tracer giggles into her hands at the look he gives her.

“We let sugarbear slide, though. Honey and honeypie-”

“-darlin’, babydoll if he’s drunk-”

“-precious and treasure,” Hanzo took a sip of his drink, “light of my life- what?”

The laughter had died off a bit, Tracer finally leaning in to explain, “Hanzo, I’ve known the man for a decade and I’ve _never-_ ”

The door slammed shut; beyond it, the sound of rapidly-fading spurred footsteps.

Hanzo’s blank expression cleared and he vaulted for the door, howling “MCCREE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the joke is that McCree is running away from his feelings, but un(?)fortunately, said feelings are in hot pursuit


	3. D.va the Hypercompetant Soldier Destroyer; or, Passive-Aggression Is The New Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/157390628241/okay-i-know-shes-an-elite-gamer-and-all-but-also
> 
> fic link: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/157500500691/oh-no-hana-song-two-completely-separate
> 
> Hana is more competant than expected, Jack Morrison is Tired(TM)

76 groaned as he made his way into the kitchen. At least that hadn’t changed much over the years, coffee pot still immediately accessible from the doorway-  
  
“ **Goooood** morning,  commander!”  
  
76 winced at the sweet, cheerful tone of the young woman standing sentinel over the coffee maker. Even through the visor, she glittered, makeup and hair immaculate, cheeks aglow as if she’d been exercising. Her mug had a pink bunny on it.  
  
He glanced at the pot. A cup, maybe two left. Hana Song seemed to notice his thoughts. “Oh, _so sorry_ , commander! I must have had more before my run than I thought!” Her almost tinkly laugh made 76 wonder if he was hungover, piercing his brain. “Shall I make some more for everyone?”  
  
“I’ll-” his voice sounded even raspier next to her bright, clear voice, “take care of it. I’m sure you’re… busy.”  
  
Hana Song shrugged and walked over to the sink, rinsing out her mug. “I already washed my breakfast dishes, so not really. I guess I’ll hit the gym. Care to join me?”  
  
“I’ll… think about it.” He sat heavily down at the table as the teen all but pranced out of the kitchenette. How could anyone be so chipper at - he glanced at the time - _6:13 AM!?_  
  
He shook his head. Weren’t gamer types supposed to be lazy couch potatoes? There’s no way she’d actually - he had to engage his brain here - gotten up, gone for a run, made coffee, done her makeup, made, eaten, and cleaned up breakfast, and had a something like 3-minute conversation with him in that time.

  
Right?

  
When Winston shuffled in for breakfast, 76 managed to be polite long enough for the gorilla to pull up the morning’s security footage. Which showed a still-immaculate Hana Song, yes, going for a 5 mile run before 600 hours. She was faster than him. What the hell.  
  
76 laid his head on the table, suddenly feeling very, very old.


	4. D.va.exe has shut down. Remove Sincere Concern and try again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/157425637726/elkian-hey-who-wants-to-hear-about-my (very long, may be future fic material ;) )
> 
> fic link: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/157500500691/oh-no-hana-song-two-completely-separate
> 
> this is _related_ to Hana/Zen ideas but not shippy in and of itself
> 
>  
> 
> Someone cares about me? Dissociate immediately.   
> -Hana Song

 

“Good work out there.”

Hana wove through the small crowd of teammates, patting backs and rendering congratulations as she did.

“Lieutenant Song.”

She stopped and turned to look at the omnic. “Hey Zen, thanks for the assist.”

The monk made a peace sign, a Harmony Orb strafing over to the human. “Certainly. On that note, I have a concern.”

The gamer propped her hands on her hips, trying not to actually _show_  her annoyance. “Yeah?”

The omnic tapped his fingers together. It was hard to get a read on his inexpressive face, but Hana thought he might be anxious. “My healing abilities can only do so much… I merely wanted to ask you to be a bit more cautious on the field. Your MEKA can be replaced; you cannot.”

Externally, Hana Song went still and silent for maybe half a second.

_“Dammit, recruit, how many times do I have to say it!? Don’t let your mech get shot to pieces five minutes into a mission!”_

_“Only use your self-destruct when you’re **guaranteed** massive enemy damage!”  
_

_“Do you have any idea how much time and money goes into just one MEKA!? It’s **much**  easier to replace a dumbass **rookie**  than a sophisticated piece of military equipment!”_

“Lieutenant Song?”

Hana shook her head hard enough to send her hair flying. The hum of the Harmony Orb suddenly seemed soothing, cutting into her memories.

She smiled at the omnic, and for the first time, he felt like it was genuine. She clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Zen. I’ll keep that in mind.”

About to walk away, she added, “And can the Lieutenant thing. When we’re off the field, I’m just Hana.”

Zenyatta’s hand briefly covered hers. “I understand.”


End file.
